


Heart's Taking Off

by ydolemjm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydolemjm/pseuds/ydolemjm
Summary: When her phone is almost dead and she doesn't give enough fucks to bother about the stranger blocking her, college life starts and hearts take off
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Heart's Taking Off

Hissing to herself, the phone in her hand beeping at the five percent warning, she cursed at herself for forgetting to bring her portable charger again. She did have a cable though, now all that's left to do is to find a plug. And it was just right _there_.

Entrapta called her a few hours ago, screaming that she had an idea for the project and that they should meet immediately at the café nearby. Now she's sitting alone in some hippy coffee shop, phone almost dead and that damn plug was all the way there. College life right?

She eyes the seat where the only plug in the whole room was, and someone sat there, not even _using_ it. What kind of alien is she, tall, blonde, all blue-eyed and a- damn that hair poof, reading a newspaper.

WHO EVEN READS NEWSPAPERS NOWADAYS?!?

So it's safe to say that she's feeling pretty crappy, also because she hasn't had any coffee and it's currently eight in the morning and she forgot to bring her wallet as well, someone occupied the table infront of the plug with no awareness of the glaring eyes coming from her across the room. There's no way she was going to sit opposite a stranger who looked like a dumb jock and acts like she's 70 with a newspaper- Okay you know what? _Screw it_.

She got up from her seat and stalked towards the plug, plopping herself down on the seat infront of the plug, reaching over and stuffing her cable in. Seeing her phone charging, she sighs in relief at finally getting it over and done with. Until the idiot opposite her starts looking at her wide-eyed and confused, still grasping onto her stupid newspaper. She was just going to ignore her and get some sleep while waiting for Entrapta because she was tired as hell, until the stranger started speaking-

"Uh, hello? What are you doing, don't you think that's a little rude?"

At that moment she snapped.

"Well _Blondie_ , if you think _I'm_ rude maybe you should recollect yourself and see that you're the one sitting infront of the plug that I'm sure every other tired and done with life college student in this room is dying to use while you're sitting there reading your newspaper like an eighty year old so if someone gets fed up and sits down here that's on _you_."

After that whole paragraph she had to catch her breath and during that time she looked around and realised that the few people in the café were all looking at her, including the blonde opposite her. The stranger just put down her newspaper, averted her eyes and looked around for a few minutes. At that time the commotion had gone down so everyone went back to their own business, she thought that she was finally going to have her peace until Blondie opened her mouth again,

"Oh"

"Yeah _oh_ "

They just stared at each other in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say now that she got all of that off her chest. 

"I'm Adora, what about you?"

She really wasn't expecting to have to talk to her after all of that, she thought she was just going to charge her phone and ignore each other for the rest of the time they were there but now that she's here, why not right?

She muttered a little, "Catra"

What she _really_ wasn't expecting was for Adora to light up and ensue even more conversation, she started talking about her life and everything she didn't need to know but now she did. Apparently they went to the same school and she was just here during her break after her part-time job at the nearby Starbucks, and that she was right and Adora _is_ a jock, a striker for the school's soccer team. Well that explains that fit physique- wait what is she thinking-

Somehow they just continued talking since Entrapta never showed up, people started getting up and leaving one by one until they were the only ones there and outside the window was the orange tint of the sky and they realised the sun was literally about to set.The tired waiter walked over and very grumpily told them that the shop is closing soon(if this is the theme of employees here maybe she should apply for a part time),she didn't have a car or bike or anything so if she were to walk back to campus now she'd probably reach by evening. So she got up and muttered a lazy goodbye, worn out from talking to another person today more than she had in the past week. 

It was only after she left when Adora realised that Catra's phone was charging next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> alright i got this idea from https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists and thought it was a funny au so here you go, working on another fic so this will probably be a one shot but we'll see :P Enjoy!


End file.
